


too late to stop now

by thehazeleyedgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Arya-centric, Assassin Arya, Badass Arya, Brienne is the Best, Desire, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Epic Friendship, Eventual Smut, Faceless Arya, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gendry is a Baratheon, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jealous Gendry, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, POV Arya Stark, POV Gendry, R plus L equals J, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazeleyedgirl/pseuds/thehazeleyedgirl
Summary: Arya never forgot that boy who abandoned her along the way. Gendry never stopped wondering what happened to that little wolf-girl. While fate would bring them back together again, not all wounds heal.A drabble collection of Arya Stark & Gendry Waters





	1. first glance

Arya wasn't Arya when she first spotted Gendry Waters at the gate to Winterfell. 

He was standing beside a tall, broad-shouldered man with a bushy red-beard who was glancing at Brienne with an almost animalistic expression. She knew that look. _Desire_. One time in Braavos, a boy looked at her with that very same expression. It'd been her first time, a rough, fast ordeal behind the shipyard that left her panting, sore, and wanton. Even now she felt a clench between her legs and half-smiled. 

Gendry was looking eagerly around the keep, a war-hammer slung over his shoulder. Dirt and grime coated his face, yet he was smiling with near abandon, a boyish glint in his eyes. Arya was grateful -- it seemed the years apart had been kind to him, the brotherhood his salvation, just as the Many-Faced God was her's. 

Glancing around, his eyes passed over her and paused momentarily, before continuing on to her sister, Sansa, the Lady of Winterfell. When his gaze lingered, Arya unconsciously grimaced, baring her teeth. Sansa was beautiful, the ideal northern woman. It only made sense that _he_ would want her.

Sansa turned toward her then, walking down the stairs with unnatural poise, until she paused, standing before her. "Lord Baelish," she said and Arya smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a collection of drabbles (in chronological order) for Arya & Gendry. I've never written for the Game of Thrones fandom before, however, this relationship has been pestering me for the last few weeks. Every reunion piece I've read doesn't have the darkness I imagine. They've been through hell and back and I just can't imagine a simple apology and hug (or even a punch in the face) will solve all the resentment, issues, and hurt that have festered. This won't be an angst filled drabble collection, but definitely expect this to represent where I think the characters would be mentally, after all they've seen. 
> 
> I'll try to update frequently, since my intention is to keep each drabble short (I have a tendency to be wordy, can you tell?), but it will be based off my inspiration. As always, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry first saw a glimpse of Arya Stark at the feast. 

To be fair, it took him until the meal was complete to even _realize_ it was Arya. At first he tried to blame the free-flowing wine, then her long-hair, then her even longer-limbs, but there was no suitable excuse. This was the little wolf he'd followed around the countryside. She'd watched him in the forge, corrected his fighting stance, shared her bread, laughed at Hot Pie with him, _slept in his arms_. A few years and a bit of height could never mask Arya Stark, not from him.

Toward the end of the feast, a bit tipsy from the wine, he began walking toward her. Gendry didn't know what he'd say -- some combination of _I'm sorry_ and _You're alive _\-- yet she didn't allow him the opportunity. When he was only a few tables away, Arya spotted his approach, stood, and walked out of the Great Hall without even blinking. Gendry faltered, pausing just long enough for Tormund to wrap an arm around him and drunkenly redirect his attention toward a group of giggling women.__

__He didn't linger, instead heading back to his rooms next to the forge._ _

__Later that night, lying on the straw mattress, blankets tossed aside, he frantically stroked his cock, thinking of nothing more than the faint hint of curves he'd seen underneath Arya's tunic._ _


	3. toe the mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight allusions to tonight's episode, so stop now if you haven't seen it. 
> 
> Side-note: This is a Canon Divergence drabble collection and I knew going into it that what I write will never happen in the show or the books. That being said, I do want to remain as true as I can to the circumstances surrounding Arya and Gendry, so I will be leading us toward the same plot points, just in a slightly different way. Hence, if you haven't seen the episode tonight, I recommend stopping now.

Gendry was meant to be at Eastwatch.

At least that's what Arya overheard one morning while sparring with Brienne. It'd become routine for Gendry to _stroll_ by most mornings, pointedly ignoring Arya while simultaneously trying to sneak in little glances at her training sessions. He was normally alone, but that morning the tall red-haired man was following behind him, a Wildling named Tormund who Jon apparently met beyond the wall. _(She'd yet to actually see her brother, the King of the North -- he had not returned with the other men after their narrow escape from the Night King, to her disappointment.)_

Arya only realized she was distracted trying to eavesdrop when Brienne managed to slice a hole through her tunic. 

"My lady," she chided, to which Arya only hissed slightly between her teeth. 

"How about you come up here and show me how you use that sword," Tormund called down to them. Brienne looked up and narrowed her eyes, but didn't deign to respond. Arya followed her glance and regretted it immediately, her eyes catching Gendry's almost instantly. She only looked away when she heard Brienne clear her throat. Snapping back to attention, she thrust needle toward her without missing a beat.

Gendry's words were only a faint whisper on the wind by the time it hit her ears. "No, you go on to Eastwatch. I'm needed here at the forge."


End file.
